


十日谈

by AK47Rabbit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK47Rabbit/pseuds/AK47Rabbit
Summary: 教士和主教把恶魔锁在了地下室





	十日谈

引子

教士抓住了一个恶魔，恶魔恳求他不要伤害自己，并表示会为此提供报酬。教士被恶魔美妙的胴体魅惑，于是把恶魔带到自己房间里玩弄

主教路过房间听到里面的响动，猜到里面正在发生的事，但他没有点破，回到自己房间，准备伺机惩罚教士。

教士虽然沉溺在肉欲中，但他听到了外面的响动，于是悄悄开门，正好看见主教把门关上。便猜到主教知道了自己的事。结束后他对躺在床上的恶魔说，他出去探听情况再把他放走。

然后教士去到主教房间，把钥匙交给主教，说自己要上山打柴。

主教打开教士的门，看到床上幻化成美艳女子的恶魔，顿时腿软，他一边向上帝祈祷宽恕自己的罪过，一边向女子靠近。女子懂得主教的需要，于是俩人在教士的床上玩耍了一番，直到主教估摸着教士快回来的时候才离去。

主教要惩罚教士，教士说，刚刚师傅的教导已牢记在心，日后必按师傅的示范操作。主教便知道事情已败露，只得放过教士，俩人将恶魔囚禁在地下室，用纯银锁链限制其只准在方寸间走动。每晚到地下室开发新花样。

荒淫无度的日子持续了十日，这十日的故事不慎在酒肆间流传出来，经过整理记录，是为《十日谈》。


End file.
